1. Field
The instant application is related to large out-of-plane microelectromechanical systems (MEMS).
2. Related Art
MEMS devices have different names around the world. For example, MEMS is referred to as micromachines in Japan, or Micro Systems Technology (MST) in Europe. MEMS devices are generally less than 250 microns and involve mechanical motion. MEMS are typically fabricated employing techniques used in the microelectronic industry, such as thin film deposition, thin film patterning via photolithography and reactive ion etching. MEMS devices offer advantages including but not limited to size, weight, cost, and Quality factor (Q).
Over the last decade, there has been increased research in the field of MEMS devices. For instance, deployment of MEMS devices has been explored in fields including but not limited to broadband, wireless, intelligent communications and radar systems for commercial and military applications. In particular, MEMS devices can be employed in tunable resonators that filter, for example, wideband radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic signals. These resonators generally require agile front-end filtering. Conventional resonators, however, exhibit diminished electrical performance with respect to its size.
What is desired in the art is a MEMS device and resonator including a MEMS device that exhibits improved electrical performance.
What is also desired in the art is a MEMS device and resonator including a MEMS device that exhibits improved out-of-plane actuation.
What is also desired in the art is a MEMS device and resonator including a MEMS device including fewer components resulting in smaller size and overall reduced cost in manufacturing.
[What is further desired in the art is a MEMS device and resonator which promotes environmental stability.